I got your back
by Kimmie87
Summary: Max isn't feeling well so Logan lends a hand-Kind of shippy- plot twists


Rated: PG  
If you Review please be gentle, this is only my second ff  
Written By Kimmie87  
  
Bright lights flashed in Max's eyes as a riot took place   
across the street at crash. Lydeckers men were shooting through   
the crowd so they could get to Max. She didn't know how they had  
found her, and personally, she didn't care. All she cared about was  
getting away and going to see Logan and making sure he was ok.  
  
Max ran to Logan's and scaled the building, not wanting to wait   
for the elevator. When she got Logan's apartment she found him eating   
alone as he usually did when Max wasn't around.  
  
"Logan" Max said "Lydecker's men found me"  
  
"What?!" said Logan looking up in concern, "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine" Max said, distressed "But Logan-"  
  
But Max never got to finish her sentence because that was when Lydecker's men busted through the door and shoot Logan.  
  
"Logan!" Max screamed. Then the gun was aimed at her.  
  
"No!" Max cried "Logan!" And it was at that moment that Max woke up in a cold sweat, still shouting Logan's name.  
  
"Max! Are you ok?!" a voice cried. Logan's voice in Logan's high rise apartment where Max had been crashing in the guest room for the night. Logan's voice, which had never been so welcome.  
  
Logan quickly wheeled himself into the guestroom to see Max on the bed shaking.   
  
"Logan!" Max cried and flung her arms around his neck. Logan was surprised but composed himself just enough to return the embrace.  
  
"Whats the matter?" he said  
  
"Nothing, I just had a bad dream" Max said "That is all" But she didn't release her grip on him.  
  
Gently, Logan unattached Max's arms from his neck. "Bad dreams hun?" he said smiling "Well some chocolate sundaes should fix that, care to join me?"  
  
"No, I'm feeling kinda puky right now" Max said "I'd love to watch you eat though"  
  
"Suit yourself" Logan said  
  
When they got to the kitchen Max didn't go through her usual ritual of unloading everything from the refrigerator and letting Logan whip something together. She just sat down and closed her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" Logan asked concerned  
  
"I'm fine." Max snapped.  
  
Logan shrugged and began to make his sundae. Out of nowhere he heard a whimper and looked over to see Max shaking violently. "Seizure." She gasped.  
  
Logan quickly wheeled himself over to Max's bag and got her pills. Max had huddled into a ball of pain on his couch. He tilter her head and made her swallow the pills.  
  
"Logan" she moaned "I'm scared" she paused "Don't leave"  
  
"I'm always going to be here" he said squeezing her hands gently.  
  
10 minutes later she was still seizing. Max was sweaty and cold and nauseated.  
  
"Gotta throw up" she warned Logan and grabbed the trashcan next to her. Logan held back her hair as she vomited blood, lots of it.  
  
"I'm calling a doctor" he said.  
  
"No," "It will pass. Every 5 years or so I hit extra rough seizures and the implant has just made it worse."  
  
Then her entire body began to rock and contract and release and was thrown around on the couch. Logan was strongly reminded of an old movie called "The Exorcist" Max began to throw up more blood then gave a scream before she bit down on her tongue to stop herself.  
  
"That's it Max, I'm calling a doctor"  
  
"No" Max said "Don't, if they find out what I am they would report it and that would put you in danger too. A doctor would squeal and they would take me away and kill you"  
  
"You're going to die if you don't get a doctor, Max" Logan said, "Almost any doctor will stay quiet when it comes to a bribe from a guy with deep pockets. I'm calling a doctor now."  
  
Max waited in pain for the doctor to come. Soon he was at Logan's apartment. His name was Dr. Javenson and he was tall and plain and had a greedy look about his pointed face. Not the best, but he was a doctor. He examined Max and injected her with a clear liquid that slowed down and lessened the seizure until it had completely stopped.  
  
"What is that stuff" Logan asked Javenson.  
  
"Neuro-Chemical- Meda- Latic" he replied "It slows down her entire body system and stops the seizures. She can only take it every 6 months because if her body slowed down to much it could kill her."  
  
Max continued to listen to Dr. Javenson  
  
"Give her these pills when she has seizures, they're a smaller, lighter version of the medicine I just gave her. They can be taken every few days.  
  
Logan and the doctor continued to speak. Then the doctor said, "I've never seen a condition like this before. I'm going to have to mention it to the hospital and we may have to return to examine her."  
  
Max's mind reeled in terror at the word "Examine." She began to remember being a lab rat at manticore.  
  
"You may find," Logan growled protectively, "that it pays off" he continued coldly, pulling out his wallet "to keep your mouth shut" thrusting a good 5 grand into the doctors hands.  
  
" Of course it is not that important, so no one needs to hear about it" said the doctor accepting the money and scurrying out of the apartment smiling.  
  
"Logan" Max said quietly, sitting up "Next time it might not work trying to pay off someone. Lydecker might have found us and killed us both."  
  
"You could've died if we didn't get a doctor" Logan said quietly. No one said anything for awhile. Then, Max leaned over and hugged Logan had he tightly returned the embrace.  
  
"I can get the money you spent on the doc to you by next week" Max said  
  
"Don't bother" Logan said, "You're worth more than the money" This caused another tight embrace.  
  
"You know what" Max said, "I think I'm ready for that sundae" Logan laughed and wheeled himself into the kitchen as Max unloaded the refrigerator.   
  
Yes, Max thought as she smiled at Logan, there would be days where Max wouldn't be able to deal with the seizures, Logan wouldn't be able to deal with the wheelchair, and neither would be able to deal with life. Max knew that on those days they'd have each other's backs.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
